


this is on a whole new plane

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [112]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 2457 - Kevin meeting Mike's band, tattoo 'verse - Cupid's Chokehold: Gym Class Heroes ft Patrick Stump</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is on a whole new plane

Bill watched Mike and Kevin, cuddled together in the back of the club. It was cuddling, both of them just tipsy enough not to care about who was watching. Kevin had his arm up along the back of the couch, hand curled around to rest on Mike's far shoulder, just the start of his sleeve visible from where Bill was watching.

Bill sipped his drink and watched as Mike leaned into Kevin, craning his head to whisper something that had Kevin laughing.

Bill had never seen Mike like this. He'd never seen Mike truly in love. He'd be worried if it wasn't clear from space that Kevin was falling just as fast. Bill finished his drink and made his way over. 

It was time to give Kevin the 'treat my friend right' talk. Bill had been writing a pretty epic on in his head ever since these two met, and he was looking forward to finally getting to try it out.


End file.
